The Elf and the Nord: A Diary of Raia Gentle-Hearth
by Sand Wedge DRE
Summary: The diary of a humble Dark Elf woman, Raiannys, showing that any one can overcome the worst in life. Follow her on her adventures across Skyrim with her new lover Aethon, a Nord, whom teaches her there is better in life than being an indentured servant in Windhelm.


–-Sundas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201

Thank the Divines! Master Aretino has left once again, to pick up "inn supplies" from the Khajiit caravan down the road. He seems to assume I don't know he really is getting yet another shipment of skooma. Either way, Master will be gone for a week or so and it is nice to have some peace. (The raging civil war is not one of my worries as I simply think it is outrageous!) But back to how my day as a "tavern girl" went.

So I was tending the drunkards, _"disgusting pigs they are"_ and a kind gentleman came in asking for a room and some Black-Briar Mead. I didn't think much of it as I get those requests all the time. But he then asked if the inn-keep was here. I informed him no and he said, "Good, that man is a drunken mess."

Later on in the evening he asked my name. I was in shock, normally patrons don't ask about the wench serving them. I told him my name and surname as I was taught by Master Aretino. Then he replied, "Raiannys Gentle-Hearth. Huh, beautiful name miss, my name is Aethon Frostborn. Do you remember Frostborn Wine?' I informed him I remembered it as a child maybe 8 or 9 when I quit seeing it here. He said, "Yeah, it has been about 10 years since my parents died, because of a severe case of Ataxia." I didn't know how to respond, as I was caught off guard by the lack in emotion this man showed. I quickly mentioned I had other people to serve, then hurried off.

Later he hollered for a sweet roll for desert. He told me to give a rather large tip of septims (100 to be exact) to the person whom provisioned his meal. I informed him my master does not let me accept tips. To my surprise he was confused at my calling Arcevold my master. I told him the story of how Master Arentino rescued my family and I, when we first got to Skyrim. How it took a lot of "expensive" hard work to repair our cart, so my parents had owed him a great sum of coin. Unfortunately after 11 years of servitude, my parents only paid off half of what they owed. That when they had died due to a mysterious illness. I told him that for the last 4 years I have been working to pay off the debt my parents owed. I was an indentured servant, made into a madman's slave. I told him that is what I was to call him. Then Aethon asked the most horrifying question, "Does he hurt you? I mean to say, does he punish you for failing to do as he wishes? Is that why you are so shy ma'am?" I told him I am not allowed to say and he didn't ask any more.

When he finished his sweet roll, he had me show him to his room, which was just across the hall from the kitchen. _"My 'bedroom'"_. While we went down the public stairs to his room he asked me if I had ever heard of the mages college in Winterhold. I told him I had, and that lots of customers have come from the college headed home or the other way around. Aethon asked if I had any interest in the arcane myself. I told him being busy with the inn I never gave it much thought. Thats when he offered to teach me a restoration spell. I asked him why he wanted me to know a healing spell. That is when he mentioned my scars. Two small scars across the left side of the bridge of my nose. He said he thought it might come in handy the next time I got hurt. I thanked him and told him after all the guests went to bed we could meet for me to learn the spell.

When I met with him in his room, he was surprised to see that I came. He had assumed that I would not go and see him. He guessed that Master didn't like me talking to patrons."H _e wasn't wrong"_. I told him how he was the first I talked to other than to take orders from., and that it was a nice change of pace. That is when Aethon told me of how he was planning to stay about two weeks to do some fishing just off the docks with some old friends. After showing me how to cast the healing spell he sent me off to bed with a friendly, "Goodnight."

For some reason I felt complete, almost as if the Divines had lifted a wretched curse Set upon me by the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile himself. I will never forget this man, this kind, tall, auburn bearded, Nord. After all the racism towards my people, the Dunmer, his kindness was sincere and uplifting. I can't wait to see him tomorrow and just talk to him again.

-Morndas, 18th of Last Seed, 4E 201

When I awoke I saw Aethon standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I thought to myself, "Oh no he knows how bad I have it, he saw me sleeping in a bedroll on the floor!" When I got over the shock of someone actually seeing how I sleep and where I sleep, I stood up. I began to make breakfast for the guests. _"7:00a.m. every morning"_ I tried to focus on the chickens egg with roasted leg of goat, but Aethon hollered, "Raiannys, I am so glad you are finally up. I was wondering if you could make my breakfast up and put it in a basket for the boat?" So of course in fear of my master finding out I displeased this fine Nord, I packed his food into a basket.

When I handed him his food he told me I should use his bed tonight and he would sleep in my bedroll. I had never gotten an offer like this before, so it came as a bit of a shock. But in fear of offending my master I politely declined. You see master never lets me talk to patrons as he is afraid I will befriend them and leave him. I would NEVER do such a thing as I owe him the rest of the alleged total of 10,000 septims my parents managed to need. I guess maybe they needed things over the years for me and he paid for them. But Master Aretino went to all his power not to get help for them when they fell ill. _"I always wondered if he didn't poison my parents, and that is why they fell ill."_

Throughout my day I thought of that sweet Nord. I imagined his long auburn beard as he talked. How it seemed to have a life all its own. It was well maintained for a mid chest length beard of such volume. I wondered how long it took to grow. I felt so distracted in my cooking and cleaning, as I would find myself daydreaming and just standing there. I wondered how a Nord could be so generous. In fact I wondered if he was even real.

Then it happened, Aethon came back! He is real! I had so many questions but all I could manage to mutter was, "Hell-." my voice cracked unable to make a sound, my heart was racing. What happened to me? Was I afraid of what will happen when master finds out I have been socializing? Was I afraid I will be needlessly beaten again, whilst Master Aretino is in a drunken rage? Oh Divines! When I finally came to my senses, _"which seemed like it had taken an eternity"_ I asked him how his fishing went. "Not so great, we didn't catch anything, because the slaughterfish were so vicious."Said Aethon. Then he offered to help around the inn. I told the gentleman, "Please, no, if master finds out I will be beaten!" That is when I realized what I had said. I slowly looked up from my gaze at the ground. I saw it the sadness in his eyes. _"Those green mesmerizing eyes."_ I told him not to worry we can talk after every one is asleep.

When every one finally nodded off I snuck off to his room, remembering to lift the door slightly when I opened it so it didn't make a sound. I walked in and he waved me over to sit on his bed with me. I confessed I hadn't gotten many chances to sit down in the last 4 years. He laughed and said, "Well for the next week or so, think of me as your excuse."

I confessed to him, that I didn't know where to start, when it came to talking to people. So Aethon told me of a rumor he had heard, of some people that got caught by the Imperials trying to cross the boarder. He said that our Jarl was one of the supposed captured. I guess it could be true since Jarl Ulfric did leave town a while back. The Jarl had told every one he had important business to tend to with the Empire.

The night drug on as we talked of the mages college. I learned that Aethon was top in his class. He had also told me of why he went, to refine skills in alchemy, illusion, alteration, and restoration.

I asked why those skills in particular, and he had great answers for all of them. Alchemy, for potions to make him invisible while hunting, or to see better at night that sort of thing. Illusion, to fool animals or confuse bandits while traveling. Alteration were the same reasons as illusion. Then restoration. That was so he can heal the ill or maimed. He wanted to prevent his parents unfortunate demise in any way possible for as many people as he could.

I looked over at the pale Nord's face seeing the candle light glisten in his eyes. _"such beautiful eyes"_ he was fiddling with the dagger he kept on his hip, before he looked up at me. He said, "Wow you are a great friend, I really enjoy your company. If only you could travel with me." not knowing what to say he then continued, "But I know you have to stay. Goodnight, Raiannys. Can I call you Raia?" I told him he could then went to bed. _"in my own discomforting bedroll"_

I certainly hope tomorrow is as incredible as today, I think I could learn to enjoy having such a good friend.

-Tirdas, 19th of Last Seed, 4E 201

Well once again my new friend was standing there as I awoke, this time to say, "Good morning, beautiful little lady. I hope I am not bothering you in asking you to make me another basket of food." _"Wow, he is so polite!_ " I exclaimed, "Oh no, not at all. Let me get straight to that!" I was so happy to learn that somebody DID like my cooking and maybe even could taste it, since they weren't perpetually drunken.

I was cleaning up a room that had just been emptied when I overheard someone say Jarl Ulfric had in fact been captured and was to be executed in Helgen. Well he sort of deserved it for killing the King and all, but he had no justified cause to do so. After all the Jarl WAS the reason this stupid war started. War is so bad for business.

It was getting late and I was getting worried I would not see my friend again. _"Master has a policy about guests that leave, where if they do not come back by the next morning, we clean out the room and rent it back out."_ But just as I quit serving drinks, Aethon came back. I was so relieved. He asked how my day went and if I could cook salmon and horker. _"Of course, I make a living as a provisioner."_ I told him I could and asked how he preferred it. That is when I was given a few baskets of each! He said I could salt them and serve them here as meals.

When he was done telling me about the meat he paid his fee for the day. This time was strange. When his hand brushed mine I felt a jolt. Not a bad jolt, as it was my own doing. I was exited and scared. Happy but nervous. I had never experienced it before, it was like my body was trying to tell me something.

This Nord is extraordinary! After I finished cleaning up for the night I started salting the meat while I waited for my 2 guests fell asleep. All my daytime customers usually left by now, because I quit selling mead, ale, and wine. Occasionally I get the stray who asks for skooma and they claim that master keeps it in the locked strongbox he keeps under the front counter. So I waited, for the sounds of the last of the two to nod off. Once I heard the gentle snores of him I snuck across the hall once again to talk to Aethon.

When I closed the door he instantly said he had been thinking of me all day. I was surprised to hear that I was not the only one thinking of the other. I asked, why, if he had been thinking of me, he had been out so late? That is when I was told of the shipwreck halfway to Winterhold, the bandit attack, and horker hunting. I exclaimed, "Aethon, oh Divines! Are you okay? The Bandits... The horkers...

they are so dangerous! If you had been hurt, I could never live with that!"

That is when I finally realized why I had been so confused with how I felt the last few days. I was falling in love with him. Aethon Frostborn. The Nord. A Nord. Someone whom unless I ran away forever would never be able to truly love. It is greatly frowned upon for any sort of Nord-Elf relationship, other than master-slave or a buyer in the market. _"Stupid Nords, think we are trying to take over or something."_ Plus, Master would beat me if he even suspected I was in love, let alone have a FRIEND.

I questioned on Aethon why he had not camped out north like other fishermen have done many times. In reply he explained that he had to see me he couldn't stop thinking of my beautiful black hair, how he wanted to gently brush it behind my ear as I spoke. How my soft voice made him feel calm, even when talking about horrible things. How my scarlet eyes amazed him, so much so, that the wanted to gaze into them for hours on end. That is when he gently lifted my chin to look lovingly into my eyes. He said to me, "Raia, don't be afraid to be yourself, you're extraordinary. Please do not tell anyone but I think I am falling in love with you."

I felt the tears start to swell in my eyes, I never once thought I may have found someone who loved me back. I told him that we had to hide it, that my master can never know. He seemed so distant for a few minutes. He said it might work, and that he could even help me pay off my debt. He offered to bring me gifts like new clothes, fine boots, warm cloaks, and even build me a bed. I told him master would never approve. Master would take my gifts as part of the pay and sell them. How, if he saw me use a bed, how I would get beaten in one of his drunken rages.

I had asked him what do we do now, since we realized our feelings. Aethon asked me what my favorite things were. I told him I love the color of the jazbay grapes that come in from the southeast. I love the flowers used in teas and potions. How the scent reminds me of my childhood, of my parents. I told him I hated the tavern clothes master made me wear. He asked me very inquisitively as if it was an interrogation, if I wanted to go any where or see any thing.

After several minutes of thought I came up with a few places that sparked my interest. I had decided I wanted to see Dragonsreach in Whiterun because the legends I had heard of it being built to hold dragons. I wanted to see the Blue Palace in Solitude, I had heard many stories of its grand design.

The city of Markarth seemed interesting as well, since it is entirely a Dwemer ruin. Rorikstead, simply because of the song "Ragnar the Red" our bards play all the time. Ivarstead has the Throat of the World so obviously I would want to climb it to see the view. Riften is a canal city _"or so I have heard"_ so I would want to fish there. " _I also mentioned I wanted to learn to fish and hunt."_ I didn't realize I had wanted to go so many places, see so many things, and do so many things. I wanted to travel the province, learn so many new things we talked for hours.

Before we knew we were asleep in each others arms! I awoke late into the night and quietly went to my bedroll. I hope master never finds out. He may try to hurt Aethon. Well at least I had another heartfelt day, showing me that there is hope outside this horrible debtors prison.

-Middas, 20th of Last Seed, 4E 201

This morning Aethon was slightly upset because I went back to my bedroll. He was very understanding when we talked about it, so it was okay. Again, he had me make his breakfast basket. Once that was completed he mentioned we needed to talk as soon as he got back.

I made some grilled salmon, baked potatoes, apple cabbage stew, and sweet rolls today. The salmon was amazing. I had so many complements on the meal it was great. Unfortunately, I was the only one here since master was still gone. It was hard to stay on top of things with so many customers by yourself. On the upside we made quite a bit of coin. We were packed full in our tables until the drinks and food quit coming, but had only one person for the evening. _"Aethon."_ Once everyone left I was all alone for long enough to catch up on the cleaning for the evening.

When Aethon returned I was in the kitchen checking stocks of food and supplies to see what I needed to have sent from the market. He was so willing to help, I let him assist me with the list. He noticed I needed apples, cabbage, salt pile, and fire wood. I am so grateful I would have never gotten it done without him.

We talked for hours about his dreams, ambitions, and his life. He loves traveling. He started to travel looking for his sister, whom was sent to the orphanage in Riften, because his parents couldn't afford to care for two children. Turns out she is my age _."18"_ Aethon mentioned her name, Naeleya, I think. He loves hunting for game and working with his hands. What throws me most off is his great love of Black dyed leather armor. He said it is best for hunting since you blend into the shadows much better. He likes to hide his face with cowls or a face mask because of a scar he got from a saber cat when he was 15. I never noticed the scar since it was along the side of his jaw up to his temple on his right side of his face. He wears hoods to shadow his hair and beard since they are such a color they stand out in Skyrim's winters. His love to explore intrigues me.

After about 2 hours of conversing he told me I should run away with him. To gather my things and just go. I wanted to and still do but master would hunt me down. I told him and he said, "I would protect you. Arcevold could never lay hand nor sword on you. I can ensure he may never harm another sweet woman such as yourself." I was conflicted. Part of me wanted to jump for joy, but the other part was so scared I couldn't talk. I wasn't scared of Aethon. I WAS afraid of Master Arentino, for his son Aventus. What would happen to the boy if he lost his father?

All I could think about was his offer, how I would love to go with him. The journeys could go on forever! I decided to ask how I would leave. We agreed a paralysis poison that made him lose all memory would be the best way to get me out. After deciding upon master's fate, we made the poison. Since master would be back in a couple of days it was best to have it ready to put in his ale.

We went to his room and talked for another 2 hours until we yet again fell asleep. This time Aethon wrapped his strong yet gentle arms around me and pulled me close. I heard a soft wisper in my ear, "Please, stay here tonight. We are alone, so it is okay. No one will know. Just us." with the last word I felt his beard graze my shoulder softly. It tickled. I stayed until I awoke in the night, and now I am here. I have decided I want to go to Whiterun first. He just woke up and is smiling at me, it is so strange to see him without his hood. Strange but satisfying.

Oh my gosh he is coming this way, I hope he isn't angry!

 _-This is from Aethon to you my love. I am not angry. You deserve to journal all of our memories. Please, do not ever stop. We will go on many travels together and learn many things as a couple. You will always be safe with me my beautiful little lady._

Wow Aethon just did... He... Master would never allow me to write this journal. I am so glad I found him.

As I sit here and write Aethon kisses me on the top of my neck next to my left ear. They are so gentle. His beard tickles my shoulder.

I had to come back, Aethon left me stunned with bliss. He kissed from my neck to my lips, while gently brushing my hair behind my ear. He grasped the back of my neck kissing me, I couldn't move. Everything was tingling. I finally could move and I kissed him back. When he backed away his pale almost white Nord skin turned a rather pink color. He was breathing heavily and apologized for his actions. He was acting on a whim. I let him know it was okay, and that I enjoyed it. I have to go I am going to go back to his arms.

-Turdas, 21st of Last Seed, 4E 201

I am so confused, lost you might say. Master came home early! When I awoke he was standing over Aethon and I. He had his hands on his hips and already smelled of moon sugar mixed with ale. His face was red with anger. The angry man was trembling as if the fury was boiling over. He was yelling and woke my new lover.

Aethon sat up in the blink of an eye, hand on dagger. When he finally got to his feet master pushed him back down into his bed. I ran out of the room in fear, not knowing what else to do. I hid behind the barrels under the back stairs in the kitchen, and waited for master to come barreling through the door to find me. I foresaw him trying to attack Aethon and he did.

Aethon being sobered, unlike master, had the upper hand. Master tried to swing at him but fell into the wall then I saw Aethon come into the kitchen to find me and I put my fingers to my mouth to signal him to be quiet. He nodded and left to fish.

Master found me, and drug me by my hair to my feet. He yelled and screamed in slurred tongue. His words were unable to be distinguished as actual speech. He threw me into the table and spun me around, I couldn't fight as I was held by my wrists. My trembling and tears made him laugh. All I could do was submit to his vile tortures. he pulled up my tattered tavern dress and told me I was his and his alone. Whiles forcing himself upon me I tried to get away, screaming and squirming. Despite my efforts I could not move, he had won, again.

When he was done he threw me on my bedroll and told me to get up. The evil master wanted me to get to work immediately as if he didn't just brutalize me in his insane state of anger. All I could bring myself to do was weep, slumped over like a half empty sack of flour. Master seemed less angry when he checked the money strong box snd laughed.

"So, did you think since you made more money in one week, than I in a month, you can go out and be a tramp!? I am not running a brothel! I should leave this man to the streets, but I see he pays well. You are not to see this man ever again! He will NOT be allowed back once he leaves. That is final." This is what master said. I couldn't bear to hear those words. All I could do was say yes master and do my slave work.

When I got done making lunch, which was horker sandwiches with mammoth cheese and baked carrots, master requested I go to the market to get supplies and him some more viles for small servings of "ale". As I was walking over to the market I saw Aethon. He had stayed in town to meet me when master sent me to the market. _"I had told him of how I was the errand girl when master was home, when we had talked."_ Aethon acted as if we were strangers but talked as a lover. I told him of how master was letting him stay for now, but he could never return. He said it wouldn't matter after we acted on our plan to poison him.

I said I would get a new bottle of ale so that we could add the poison to it. I got all the ingredients and then purchased the ale. Aethon gave me the poison and I hid in the alley and corrupted the brew. We kissed and parted ways for the last time before I got my freedom. Little did master know he would never remember me again.

When I got back to the inn master was angry for me taking my time. He was instantly silenced when I told him I had purchased him a bottle of ale with money that was supposed to be my tip. He took the ale and popped the cork. Licking the cork he grinned. I was worried that he noticed the poison, but he did not. He said the ale was the best he had tasted since his wife got him Argonian ale. The woman beater then started to sip at the bottle frequently, sipping every few seconds. After about ten minutes he got a panicked look on his face. He started to look like he was walking stiff, then he barely could talk. He suddenly dropped to the ground frozen mid stride, unblinking.

An innocent bystander shrieked calling for the guards thinking someone had died. The guard checked and he was still alive. I had to fake it but I cried, saying I had no idea what happened. I explained that I thought it was a bad bottle of ale.

Once master gained mobility again the guard asked him, "Arcevold, are you okay? How did you get this scratch? Do you remember what we talked about on your way back into town?" but alas master answered with a nod no, since he forgot who he was and every thing else as well. I couldn't believe the concoction worked!

Aethon came in just after asking me if I was okay. I told him I was and I cried. I was finally free. We talked about it and decided to stick around to find another innkeeper and see to it that Arcevold Arentino got what he deserved. They had the priest from the Temple of Talos come to try and heal him. Unfortunate, for Arcevold was damaged beyond any healers magikca. There was no remembering, ever, only an empty void in your mind. Aethon was not wrong in suggesting that the sensation might be considered akin to having your mind touched by Sithis and having yourself lost.

The priest pronounced him criminally insane and societally unfit, so the guards informed me I would be in charge until we found a replacement. Since I was in charge I mentioned I suspected he had illegal skooma in the strongbox under the counter. They took the strongbox and any other suspicious items to further an investigation. I was shocked to hear they have been trying to get him for a while. They took him off to jail and left me to run the inn.

Once people got wind of he incident they avoided the inn for the evening. We didn't get any customers that night and it was okay. I got to spend the evening with Aethon. I made him horker stew with garlic bread and honey nut treats for dinner. He loved it, he said we could stay as long as I needed to. I was having a hard time adjusting to the freedom since I hadn't been free since I was three years old.

After dinner we got a map out and circled all of the places we wanted to see. We planned out our every move, from things we needed to pack, make, or repair. We planned our route with a line and even marked our stopping points for camp or hunting.

I cleaned up the place and rearranged some things, getting my bedroll packed down for travel, as I will definitely need it. While I tidied the inn up, Aethon cleaned up his armor. I asked him how he got the leather of his armor so dark and he said he used powdered charcoal and dwarven oil to make a pitch-like paste that he worked in with a piece of a linen wrap.

Once we finished what we were doing we went for a walk to the docks. I hadn't been outside city walls since I was a child. _"I used to sneak out to play with the horses at the stable, or talk to the fishermen"_ The water was more beautiful than I remembered. How it glistened in the sun. It was a surprisingly nice day out today. We watched the sun sink over the horizon from the comfort of a boat while huddled under a fur cloak as a blanket. We waited until the sun disappeared completely before heading back to shore.

Once we got back to the inn, he showed me something he had specially crafted for me. I pulled it out of the basket to find he had gotten me a beautiful new dress to celebrate my freedom. There was also a warm cloak made from the pelt of a white bear. He also pulled out a pair of boots to replace my linen foot wraps. I was so happy I didn't have to wear these tattered old clothes any more. I burned the old tavern dress to show my hatred for it. After changing he was stunned to see me in such fine clothes.

To be honest I loved the clothes, I told him I knew how to craft clothes and that he didn't have to buy me those sort of things. He told me I needed a change for the better and it was not a big deal to him since he sells potions and pelts he makes a lot of coin. I told him he was not allowed to buy my love, as I have seen so many do. After all I worked in an inn.

He told me I will never have any thing to worry about ever again, and he would show me how to use a dagger and a bow. He told that I will become a wonderful woman, more than I already am.

Well I am sitting here now writing and he is smiling at me as I write. What a spectacular man. I think I could enjoy spending all my time with him. Tomorrow we find out what is going to happen to Arcevold. Well Aethon wants me to go to bed so I will write more tomorrow.

-Fredas, 22nd of Last seed, 4E 201

Wow, I still am not sure how to take the freedom. It is impressive really I thought it would be so much different. Aethon is such a big help he helps clean and cook he even goes out to get new game for meals each day. He has been saving the pelts for cloaks and fur blankets.

Aethon wants to buy some linen wraps for me to make myself some new clothes but, I am not even sure what types of clothing I would want to make. I was thinking of a few warm dresses with petticoats that would match the gorgeous cloak he made me. I think I could use some warm things since we will spend a lot of time outdoors during our travels.

I had a drunkard tell of a dragon sighting and attack in Helgen. He said that an adventurer and a soldier of unknown affinity were survivors. I guess I won't get a chance to see that town. To be honest I thought dragons were only a legend. Maybe it is just a rumor? A rumor to scare away travelers, probably. It was a long conversation debating whether or not the soldier was Stormcloak or Imperial.

I no longer saw a lot of our regulars which makes me wonder if they didn't have an addiction to skooma. They did in fact find skooma and a small journal with a bunch of names. The names had numbers by them, so I assume it was how much was owed, or something like that. They also found evidence that my debt was paid off before my parents died by 3 days it was because Arcevold wanted to keep using me to get him coin for his skooma. The log also said that the septims owed was really only 5000, but he added what he spent on skooma the day we were helped.

I heard that Arcevold had rockjoint from the scratch he had. The guards told us that he was attacked by a wolf just outside of town on his way back. The problem is he can't move now and is dying. I guess death in a jail cell will be a great way to get sent to Oblivion. It was a fast spreading case that was not healed when the priest tried to heal him. Serves him right. I bet that he will be dead in a few days or less. The guards sent Aventus to the Riften orphanage, but I don't think he will stay.

After lunch Aethon disappeared for about an hour. Turns out he went to the market to get some nails to fix a loose board in his cart. He told me, that if he didn't, the cart could become unstable and injure the horse or even worse me. He is so protective it is crazy. He threatened a drunk from Raven Rock for harassing me this evening.

While I was cooking dinner Aethon started to made some dried meat and vegetables to eat while traveling. He cured the meat with salt and fire salts for flavor. Turns out he is great with a knife even in the kitchen. I guess it makes sense since he hunts a lot.

We sat and watched the customers drink and enjoyed the peace. I can't wait to see what it is like in the rest of Skyrim. I hear the people talk of roads that take you ancient nordic ruins and mountains that almost reach the top of the sky. I wonder if lakes are as pretty as the sea. How often do you find caves to camp in? Is there really cities that were once home to the Dwemer? I guess I shall soon learn the answer to many of my curiosities.

After all the customers left, since we had no guests staying but ourselves, we went on another walk. He reached over to my hand and grasped it in his. I looked over at him seeing an uncovered warm smile. I loved to see him without any headwear. I then asked why, in fact, did he want to help me so bad. I got the reply, "I have seen you before and I had to have you. You were the last ingredient to my blend of life. I've been here several times before you noticed me. I only made the move recently to garner your attention, because the inn-keep was finally gone. You've always been kind to me, never once angry. Your cooking is incredible. If I must add more reasons I can assure you there are many to choose from, for me to desire you in my life." he leaned down as I went on to my tip toes to kiss, just a peck, as the moonlight shined off the vacant streets. He makes me feel so alive, I just have no words.

Once we got back to Candlehearth we called it a night and he went to bed. I just had to come write in this journal so that if one day, my memory too wanes, I may always remember him.

 _-_ Loredas, 23rd of Last Seed, 4E 201

It is so nice to wake up in Aethon's arms. The sensation of warmth is one of the most comforting feeling a girl can experience. He holds me close with his arm across my torso. He softly kisses my neck, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. I turn to him and touch his face while he is still behind me. He then kissed me slowly his tongue grazed my lip then I nibbled his. I felt a strong yet caressing hand creep up my torso to my breast, then a gentle squeeze. I let out a moan, and startled Aethon. He removed his hand in a swift jerk, and apologized for his lack of control. I was promised that wouldn't happen again unless we were married.

As I made baked potatoes grilled chicken and jazbay grapes for breakfast, I told Aethon he was okay for our morning excitement, that I enjoyed it and not to worry. I explained the day Arcevold was poisoned and how it was not the first time that it had happened. I insisted I truly enjoyed it, which I did. I looked over at him and saw pure shame on his face. I can only imagine how the poor guy felt. I told him it was very admirable that I was not forced and I wanted it.

Aethon asked about five times if I was sure I wanted it, especially after what I had been through. Every time I assured him it was fine. After all I had been through it is pleasurable to be able to choose what I can or can't enjoy, to love, to be loved, or even just smile. I want to show him I can be okay after the abuse and the cruelty. I finally am not paranoid I may do the wrong thing. I don't have to look over my shoulder out of fear. Fear that I'm going to be pointlessly beaten over a poor day in sales. It is the biggest relief, thank the Divines!

I have realized how much I love the color of nightshade the scent of lavender, both opinions I made myself and can tell Aethon. I can tell him how I want to go fishing, learn to wield a dagger, fire a bow and even maybe ride a horse. I am not tethered to a prison of debt, I may even be able to have my own coin! I accepted my first tips today, and I feel so proud to know I got something I earned finally.

Once lunch came around I wanted to please someone for myself, so I asked Aethon what he wanted to eat. Beef stew with garlic bread was the meal he had chosen. Upon finishing up with cooking the meal, I decided to make a savory apple pie just for us. I actually ate a dessert food, something I was never allowed to do. I never realized how delicious apples, flour, troll fat, fire salts, and moon sugar could actually be. For dinner I decided to make horker loaf with vegetable soup and honey nut treats. Wow, I think I have been introduced to Stendarr himself.

I have walked out of Vaermina's realm of Nightmares and being dominated by Molag Bal, into the graceful hands of Stendarr and Mara. No more tortures of not having a say, not having freedoms and an inability to change my life.

After dinner I asked if we could go for a walk to the stables to see the horses, since I remember I loved to pet and feed them as a girl. I took some apples and carrots with us to give the horses a treat. I made sure to put on my new cloak, as it was getting dark and in this part of Skyrim it is very cold at night. We walked across the bridge, and I was reminded of how splendid the sight of the river was from it. While we walked, we held each others hands, as if we were about to loose one another forever. We didn't let go until we reached the other side.

The horses ate the carrots and apples with excitement like I have never seen. They neighed and pranced as they waited for more. Once Aethon and I finished feeding the hoses I begun to pet a pure black ones mane. It was a wonderfully soft sensation. Aethon asked if I liked that horse. I asked him why and he told me that it was his horse. I told him that the horse was stunning, then asked its name.

I was told her name is Triovanni. I told Triovanni goodnight and pet her mane one last time.

We walked back to the Candlehearth and found we still had the entire place to ourselves, so we went to our room. _"It is nice not calling the kitchen my room any more."_ Once we got in our room I slowly walked over to Aethon on the bed gently caressing his head in my hand as I slowly climb up into a mounting position over his lap. I kissed him, a long intense kiss, slowly pulling on his upper lip with my tongue and upper lip. I try to scoot closer, pressing my body against his. He grabbed the small of my back, pulling my hips closer to his as we continue to kiss. I felt a hand on my neck pulling my head closer to his as well. The hand on my neck made its way across my shoulder to my bosom. I let out another moan, this time he didn't stop.

He laid down, pulling me on top of him. Then I felt him start to roll me onto my side, whilst still kissing me. He started to straddle me while I lay on my back. He grabbed my wrists and asked if this was okay. I looked into the excited Nord's eyes and begged him to continue. He began to run his hand up the side of my leg pulling up my dress to reveal my bloomers. I lay still, almost paralyzed with bliss. He begun to pull my undergarment off when we heard a knock at our door.

We had a customer. In the heat of the moment. An interruption. I was disappointed that I had, not the control to... I felt hungry for more. Thank the Divines, Aethon went and got her to her room. i had straightened my garments up, and came to write to maybe vent some of the passion I had just felt. I think we will go to sleep once I am done here, but I will know I chose to do all of the things I did. It really is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Being freed that is.

-Sundas, 24th of Last Seed, 4E 201

I decided to post a notice on the doors of the inn today that said, "No meals today due to personal business." so I could go fishing with Aethon. We got up early to make a food basket, then went down to the docks. We boarded a boat and set out to the north to a spot by a shipwreck. Aethon told me the ships name was the Winter War. He got two fishing poles out of the bottom of the boat, and showed me how to bait the hook with a torchbug, that he pulled out of a jar. He then showed me to cast. I was shown how to move your arm, then how to hold it in position while the line goes out, and finally to relax and hold the pole until you feel a tug.

It wasn't to long after I casted my line out, that I felt a tug on it. I was startled by the tug and jumped nearly out of the boat. Aethon told me to pull back while I reel, then rock forward then pull back to help the line from breaking and to make it easier to reel in. Once I got the fish close enough, I lifted the fish into the boat with the last foot of line. Once I saw the slightly pinkish silver scales I was exited. I caught my first fish, it was a salmon the size of my arm!

I was so exited I squealed in a very embarrassing way. Aethon showed me how to unhook the fish. Once I had the fish unhooked I put it in the bucket that was next to me in the boat. It swam in circles with confusion. I saw a large grey fish bird looking thing with tusks in the distance, when I asked about it I was told that I was seeing a horker. I never realized horkers were so... ugly.

After fishing for a few hours I got hungry, and wanted to go eat on the wrecked ship, since I thought it would be a neat thing to do. We hit the boat on the south side of the wreckage, since I ended up seeing what turned out to be a bandit, in the big room under the deck. Aethon told me to stay on our boat until he came back for me. He left around a corner, and soon after, I herd a slashing sound and saw a body thrown out of the ship. I heard three more slash and splashes, before I saw the tall handsome Nord round the corner to me.

We went up to the upper deck and sat and ate by some barrels. Turns out there were cooking supplies in them so we loaded them up into our boat and went to check if there were any more around the ship. We ended up with several meals worth of food that we agreed would go to our travels.

I asked Aethon why he had killed the bandits instead of just talking to them. He said, "Bandits only want two things, to take every thing you have on you, and to eliminate the witness. That means if you don't kill them, they WILL kill you. I like to think of them as dangerous animals, that cannot be eaten, and that cannot resist another taste of the blood of man. That way I can muster the courage to kill them, before they do me."

We fished until dusk, that is when we decided to head home to eat dinner. When we got back I made up some salmon steaks, tomato soup and garlic bread. I was told I didn't have to go all out and make any desert this evening, so I did not. We sat eating dinner and heard the wind blowing outside. I went out to see how the weather was. Holy Kynareth! It was snowing so hard I couldn't see the end of the front stairs, let alone the door of the city walls. I ran back inside the Candlehearth to stay warm, and let Aethon know of the sudden weather change.

We huddled by the fire while I made some purple mountain flower and snowberry tea. Once the tea was done we used a pinch of moon sugar for a tiny bit of added sweetness. I chose those ingredients for the effects that they have, notably resist frost. In Windhelm, it's best to stay warm any way you can, given that the sun seems to refuse to grace us in warmth.

As I cleaned up the dishes from the tea I thought about our trip, how it would be, and how much fun it will be. I wondered how many bandits we would see. I pondered whether or not it was right to kill my fellow man, even if he leaves you no option. I decided that tomorrow I wanted to learn how to defend myself.

Aethon beckoned for me to come to our room with him. Since I had just completed cleanup I decided to follow him. He held the door and as I walked in he wrapped his arm around my hip. He pulled me close to him and softly kissed me on the forehead. What sweet joys life has to bring with this man in it. He hugged me for several minutes and said, "I am sorry if I may have frightened you earlier, I just couldn't bear to see anything happen to you. I know how terrible bandits can be." Then got another peck on the forehead.

I walked to the table and sat down to reflect upon our day and heard Aethon take his dagger belt off. I was surprised, he usually sleeps with it on. I looked over and asked if tomorrow he could show me how to use it. Of course he said yes. He was happy to know I wanted to stay safe. I guess he has some shopping to do, to prepare for our travels. He said he would show me in the afternoon. Well I am off to bed. I need to be clear headed and crisp if I am to learn to wield a dagger.

-Morndas, 25th of Last Seed, 4E 201

I woke up to the sounds of Aethon, gathering his clothes to go to the market. He wanted to go early to help any mages that may be snow melting the streets. I asked if he wanted me to go, but he suggested I stay and make breakfast and take care of the poor old Candlehearth.

I walked to the front bar to check the books, and I saw how poorly the inn has been doing since Arcevold went to jail.

I hollered back to Aethon to see if the mages, that were out melting the snow, wanted to come in and eat and have a nice drink. I told him breakfast and lunch were to be warm soups, with bread or garlic bread as a side. Breakfast was cabbage potato soup, and lunch was venison stew.

I wanted to try and leave the inn with a decent amount of coin when I left, so as not to upset the future owners. I hope to find somebody who'd want to take over the place soon, or winter will set in and we won't be able to travel. Well, not with ease anyway.

I had hoped that Aethon would be back soon, not long after he left. It was a dull breakfast, mainly because I only had two people in to eat. They did stay a while and were very friendly, but were not very social with me. I suspect it was because of my race. They were Nords and I am a Dunmer. Nords tend not to like the Dunmer here. I felt mildly lost without Aethon to talk to. He shows compassion when others do not. It is like he is a living, breathing calming spell or something.

I swept upstairs, then down waiting for my handsome Nord to return. The wait was long. So long, I ended up cleaning the hearth in the upstairs fireplace. Well, I cant say it wasn't needed, because it definitely was. There was so much ash. I had almost forgotten the stone was a dark granite instead of a light grey, almost white. I went and dumped the ash outside, to find there was a note on the front door.

The note said, "To the temporary stewards of the Candlehearth Inn, I would like to purchase this inn from you for 1,500 septims, if you are interested. Don't worry, I will be back to talk to you about your decision this evening. I am aware the inn has been going through a slightly rough period, since the last owner went insane, and all. I look forward to enjoying your tasty food, and to discussing the matter of ownership of this inn. Warm Regards, Elda Early-Dawn."

I was so overwhelmed with different emotions, I almost cried. Hope to leave this place. Joy from the thought of seeing new sights. Fear of the unknown. Pleasure, knowing I will do it all with Aethon. Anger I couldn't do it all now. Then finally sadness because Aethon wasn't here to hear the news.

I went inside to go get ready to make lunch when the door burst open from the wind knocking it out of a woman's hands. She was a bit older, but that didn't stop her from running after the door to close it. She apologized for such a dramatic entrance, and introduced herself as Elda. My heart jumped into my throat, not knowing what to say.

She asked if lunch was ready. Just before I was able to say I hadn't finished preparing the meal, she asked if she may help me set the tables or anything, and I gratefully accepted. Once we finally got lunch served, she seated herself at the table with me. She asked many questions abut the inn.

I explained everything I knew about the Candlehearth and its history. I informed her that I had been around since I was three, helping serve tables and cooking. I told her our schedule and the policy of how when a person leaves, we give them a day to collect any abandoned items. Afterwards, the room is cleaned and rented to the next patron desiring to stay. I told her that rooms were rented out for 10 coin per night, and the meals were 15 coin per meal.

That is when Aethon came upstairs to see me talking to Elda. He was so happy he could not hide his gentle smile that lit up his eyes. He happily strode over and joined our table. After I introduced the two, he ate his lunch while we discussed how the transition of ownership would occur.

We decided that tomorrow, We would get our belongings squared away and prepared for travelling and Elda herself would have that time as well to get the things she needed from her home. We agreed that in two days time we would acclimate Elda to the inn's accounting, food stores and liquor cabinets. She then left for home, to pack her belongings for her new home at the Candlehearth.

Shortly after, Aethon took my hand and asked me to follow him. He guided me downstairs to our room. When we arrived at our quarters, there was a new journal and quill on his desk. I looked to him, a tiny bit puzzled. He said he noticed my journal was almost full and he didn't want me to quit writing about our time together. He then asked how I even got my journal I had now and I showed him it was an alchemists field observation journal that had been abandoned here some time ago. Since the researcher never came back for the book, I kept it and the notes previously scribed. Thinking that someday, those entries and guidances might come in handy.

I was so thrilled receiving a new journal. I can keep writing, especially since we have quite a journey ahead and the many encounters and experiences, that I'm sure will be thoroughly interwoven. I would be at a loss, unable to record my time with Aethon and my new life to come.

Aethon then unsheathed a dagger. In his left hand he held the scabbard and belt fitting. I asked if he had gotten himself a new one. He let out a small chuckle. He smiled and said "You asked for me to guide you in protecting yourself. This is yours, please use it with care." He got me my own dagger! It was silvered with patterns etched into the blade, hand carved nordic designs. I was told it was in the nordic crafting style specially for me. The blade had a gentle curve and a small hilt. It was almost perfect. He said he had it specially forged for my more dainty hands. That the smaller blade and handle were lighter, more appropriately balanced for my grip and would be less challenging to maneuver.

He asked if I was ready to learn how to use this new tool. I promptly stated, yes. He began to explain that it is simple to sneak up on an opponent and slit their throat. Then demonstrated, acting as if he had someone in front of him. Then he said that you can throw the blade, I quickly told that it is difficult to aim and correctly throw it at your target, and that if I was unable to to do so, to not be dissuaded. He said it's a very challenging skill that many can't quite master. Following that, he showed me how to properly slash at a target. It was enjoyable. He even came behind me to direct my arms and body, into proper positions and movements.

Once, when he got real close with his hips, I felt an odd pressure at my lower back. I knew it was the manifestation of his excitement. I knew it turned him on to know I wanted to protect myself. We trained further until dinner, myself hoping that the time would never end.

After dinner we tidied up the inn and decided to retire for the evening, Aethon told me he had purchased a cart to carry our belongings with us during our travels. He said the wainwright would be done with it by Middas. I was ecstatic, everything was going so well. I couldn't believe it.

Life has completely turned around for me and I can't wait to see how the days, weeks, months, and years to come will be. As I look back on my day I realize it was a great one, and even with the boredom, great things did happen. Maybe, life is better when you are happy, maybe happiness comes from a better life, or maybe they both effect each other. All I know is, if it were not for Aethon helping me, my days would remain dark, soul crushing, and torturous. I would still be a slave, or worse.

Well I have no more to share for today, but I can't wait to find out what tomorrow will usher in. I am looking forward to packing up and preparing for our travels. I can't wait to go. I know I sound impatient, but after so many years of the Candlehearth and glimpses of nothing more than Windhelm outside the markets, is it really so wrong to want to leave as soon as I can?

-Tirdas, 26th of Last Seed, 4E 201

I woke many times during the night, unable to contain my enthusiasm for my impending travels. One time, when I awoke I noticed that Aethon had already gotten up. I wondered what he may be doing so I got up to see. Turned out he was so excited, that he could not sleep himself. We tried to return to slumber to no avail.

Since we could not sleep, Aethon and I decided to go ahead and start gathering our things. We had a long day ahead of us making sure all our belongings fit into two chests. We would have space for a sack, or two for food, and space to store our tent after. But first thing was first we had to sit down and make a list of all the things we would need to be prepared for the long trip ahead. We decided to use the first page of my new journal to make the list since I only had a few pages two pages left in this one.

Once we completed the list, we got to work procuring all the items we needed. I had a few things to pick up at market. Since I was short on clothing items, Aethon suggested that I would need some more for the trip. He said once I got the items, I could just add them to his clothing chest he used to take in his old, much smaller cart. He had all the storage we needed but didn't have the space for another person, since he usually walked with his horse, or rode her.

We gathered all the food items we had gathered on the shipwreck, and made sure to salt our meat. Aethon built a small butcher's crate to store our meat in, so we didn't have to worry about it possibly ruining our sacks. The sacks we used were not very large as we didn't have much room in our wagon. We did not want to over fill it and have no room for us. I also learned we can gather and hunt as we traveled, so we did not need to bring to much food along.

I was told we didn't need to worry about weapons because we would need to keep them on us in case of an attack, any unwearable equipment would be lashed to the exterior of the cart for quick use. I was informed thieves and bandits were of lowly concern, and that bears and other animals could be considerably more lethal if unprepared. He showed me how to wear my dagger and how to wear a bow, even though I did not yet have one. I was surprised at how well the weapons belt fit just above my dress's waist seam. It was as if it were a part of me naturally.

After we got that situated, I needed to start preparing breakfast, we took a break from packing to go and cook. Breakfast was short, since I only had one patron to serve. Since breakfast was short, cleanup was a breeze.

After finishing in the kitchen, Aethon had me clean his four lanterns that he already had. They were greyed with soot, and as if he had spilled oil on them one to many times. I scrubbed the lanterns until the metal was black again, and the glass was clear. It took a while but it gave me something to do while he was hunting for some more game.

He needed the game for extra pelts that we would keep in the secondary and much smaller chest. The extra pelts were in case we had armor or anything in disrepair and to also line the tent if it became too cold. I even suggested to use the pelts if we needed them to keep the wagon warm inside during a storm, since he said we could ride inside if it was raining.

The tent was too small that he had so he had me set it aside for when I go to the market, so I could trade it for a bigger one. He had only traveled by himself until now so he only had a small tent. I was told to make sure my bed roll was neatly rolled up to put on the tent pack.

Once Aethon got back, he made lunch. While he was cooking he sent me to the market to pick up a few things I would need on our trip. He gave me more than enough septims than I would need and said, "Get what you desire my love, but make sure you have what you need." I kissed him on the cheek, and hurried out the door. I wanted to get the items quickly, so I could get back and help serve lunch.

I went and got the new clothing first. I ended up picking out four new dresses all of blues purples and greys. I needed some petticoats for warmth, so I grabbed 4 more, since I had one already. I found a gorgeous pair of white fur boots ,and decided I would get those. I was told I needed a couple more cloaks for warmth, so I purchased a black and another white one that I fancied. Aethon recommended that I needed to make sure I had some warm hoods as such, I chose 3 nice fur lined leather hoods, to match my cloaks. Aethon also mentioned the leather aided in keeping me dry in the rain. Then finally I needed to get 3 pair of gloves. I wasn't sure what kind to get so I just got some simple gloves to wear. When travelling in the North it's wise to cover every single inch of skin that you can. The Sea of Ghosts takes no prisoners and kills almost more than any predator that we could ever hope to encounter.

I then found a vendor who sold tents and traded in the small one for a larger two man tent. I chose a leather tent to protect against the rain since we had extra pelts to line it with. I was given a new bag and it had two spots for bed rolls. I was lucky we already had bed rolls since they were extra coin.

When I returned Aethon had already served lunch and had poured me a bowl of Elsweyr fondue. It was delicious. I never realized the was such a good cook!

I showed him the apparel I had purchased. I was so excited to finally own more than one or two dresses. Before freedom, I was only allowed to wear tavern clothes. I was essentially a slave. That meant one outfit that barely qualified as a dress. All the time. Once it had a stain or tear it was replaced. By the exact same awful outfit. It was dreadfully cold and horribly gross. I mean to never wash a dress, really? Ew! I didn't know of any person who actually had to go through that. Now I am so lucky though. I can finally wash my own clothes. I knew how, since some longer term renters had me wash theirs.

He loved the dresses and told me I will be stunning in them. As for the boots he was astounded at how I could choose such beautiful and utilitarian styled boots. The hoods and masks were a great choice, because most snows are more wet than frozen in middle Skyrim. The gloves were simple but elegant, and he said that the more thin ones were easier to use, and that it was not a bad choice at all, like I had worried.

After I showed him the clothes, I started to put them in the chest. I had noticed that he had organized all his belongings onto the left side and left me the right. I decided to put my boots on the bottom just under my cloaks. I put the dresses next , making sure to fold them in a way that they cannot unfold easily. I then laid the petticoats quarter folded on top leaving just enough room for my hoods and masks.

I made sure to leave one hood and mask out for when we depart. I decided on the white to match the cloak I will be wearing. I could not believe how soft the fur was inside my hood so I asked what kind of animal Aethon thought it was made from. I guess it reminded him a lot of a fox.

Aethon inspected the tent and was proud that I chose the one I did. He was glad I chose leather to prevent saturation of the fur with rain or caking with snow. He was mildly disappointed at the warmth it would provide as it currently had no real insulating qualities. We decided that we'd keep it and could work to improve it as we went.

I decided to make pheasant roast and potato soup for dinner with it still maintaining a bitter chill outside. We ate and conversed, discussing how and when we would leave. We decided to leave just after sunrise after we show Elda how to smoothly take over the inn. We had hopes that we would hear from the wainwright before then so we could get our items packed tomorrow.

After we ate we cleared the dishes. We stacked all of our crated gear and goods in the corner. It was so strange to see that almost my whole life could fit in such a tiny space " _for now."_ I was told we may find a place to settle down, after we travel a while. I began to imagine a home built with logs and had pelts hanging to be made into leather. I imagined a large stone fireplace, and a separate room with a double wide bed. I imagined we had a room dedicated to just cooking, and plenty of storage for food. I imagined a closet full of my own clothes and another for Aethon's. That is when my daydream was interrupted by Aethon saying, "Raiannys, did you hear me? I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me?"

 _I've finally filled this journal. Time to break in the new one!_

I agreed to accompany him. We walked to a clearing just outside of town and he asked me to look around and notice anything that stands out. As my eyes further adjusted to the evening lighting I panned across the scenery, the first pass I didn't perceive any oddities. Glancing to Aethon, he directed me to try again. My eyes had finally settled into the night's ambient glow. I closely inspected the scene again, this time noticing a form at the edge of the treeline. My eyes widened a bit. It's a wolf, and it seems to be preoccupied with something in the foliage. I asked Aethon if that's why we ventured out. His reply was a simple nod. He whispered "I'd like to have you assist me this evening. That dagger at your waist, slowly draw it. Be sure to lift ever so slightly to avoid making any noise while it withdraws from your belt. You're going to need it here in a moment." I did exactly as he guided me. The wolf was still oblivious to our presence.

He continued "Now be very mindful of your steps, I would like you to exercise what I demonstrated for you yesterday. Take your time, watch your footing, keep downwind, and breathe calmly." Aethon slowly drew his bow and nocked an arrow. Quietly he glanced at the bow and said "This is your evening dear, this is just in case." I crept slowly over to the wolf careful not to disturb anything on the ground or him. Wittling away at the distance between, I stalked. I arrived just a few mere feet from the target. I gathered my thoughts, tightened my footing, and lunged. I plunged my clean, beautiful nordic dagger straight through this predator's throat. In almost complete silence this kill was finished. Aethon was impressed at my ability to sneak upon game, as they have much sharper senses. I explained to him that one learns such skills when you are not to be seen or heard from, you evaporate your presence and become a part of the background. He helped me haul it back to town, informing me that the fresh and remarkably clean pelt would be sold in the morning to help bolster our coffers after the preparation expenses incurred at the market

After we returned to the inn, he showed me how to dress the wolf, skin it, butcher it down and grab any usable parts as ingredients. We left some meat uncured for stew, the rest was salted down and crated. We then cleaned up the scene of what appeared to be a contained massacre. Thank the Divines, that Aethon said we needed to put down a tub to drain into. When the mess was finally cleared, we came in to retire for the day. So here I am, writing away once again. Hoping to never forget just how great life has become.

-Middas, 27th of Last Seed, 4E 201

Aethon and I awoke to a sudden knock at our bedroom door, an hour before we normally wake for breakfast. It was Elda, ready to learn how we operate the Candlehearth. She knew she was early, and did apologize for the inconvenience. She had just wanted to get a start on the day a bit early, so that we may do as we pleased for the rest of our last day in Windhelm. _"It was very sweet of her to think of us, really, she is such a kind woman."_

We began by showing her where we kept the business ledger, and showing her how we did our books. It was simple really we have the numbers in three separate columns representing what was sold/rented, so alcohol, meals, or room. I showed her that we wrote what was sold by the food and drink categories so we know what goes best. Next to the item names we put the price we charged for the items. With the rooms, on the other hand we just put price charged. At the end of the day we add the categories and get the totals, then we also to add the three totals. We do it that way to know which made more and also the entire sales of the day. That was for the income. For the cost of goods we need to keep the place running we do the same. And for how we determine profit, we subtract cost of goods from the revenue of each category.

After showing her the bookwork, I gave her a tour of where the food, drinks, and everything needed, was keep. She was shown all the drinks behind the bar on the shelving. There was a strongbox under the counter for tendered coin. The broom is under the stairs in the kitchen, a couple feet to the side of the shelves that held the day's food supply. The case in the southwest corner of the kitchen, was for storing clean tableware, tankards, and dishes.

Once done touring the operation, she relinquished a sizable bag of coin for the property. Informing me, it would remain the Candlehearth Inn and that we were welcome to stay any time, on the house, should we so desire. She offered breakfast while Aethon went to check on our wagons completion.

I showed her the uncrated portion of last evening's bounty, and mentioned that what was seen was a few slabs of fresh wolf and it was hers. Offering to help prepare it, of which she gladly accepted, We began. The final menu slated was chicken eggs, baked potatoes and roasted wolf haunch for breakfast. I enjoyed helping her, and offered to cook with her again, when we travelled up to visit. We spoke of the town and our thoughts of the war. The more I learned of her, the deeper I desired to come back to visit her. I made another friend, and it felt grand.

We finished breakfast's preparations and went upstairs to serve the patrons. We had a bit better morning in sales than we've had lately, which was good for Elda. I was so glad that we were not passing a failing business on to an unsuspecting buyer. In fact, it was doing fairly well despite the 'misfortunes' of the previous owner. _"He totally deserved it though, he WAS a total horkers arse."_ I feel like a mammoth has finally strode off my shoulders."

We cleared tables, taking longer than normal. We had a Nord who came in drunk, and decided; let's dump eggs all over the floorboards, and then dance like a skeever in it. The egg took so much effort to scrub out of the woodgrain. It felt like we were going to scrub a hole right through the floor. I couldn't believe poor Elda's first day had to start in such a cruel manner. I found out later that she didn't mind, and that in fact, she really loved to clean.

We finished grinding away at the poor floor and went down to gather the ingredients for lunch. Elda wanted to make apple cabbage stew and salmon steaks. We gathered the materials for the stew and came to find, we didn't have any salmon in stock. I offered to head to the docks and see if any fishermen had any available for sale. After we agreed that was a good plan, I set off with enough septims for a few meals worth of salmon.

Just as I walked out the door, Aethon was strolling up to the inn. I couldn't help but to notice a huge smirk spreading across his pale face. I was mildly confused as to why he seemed so merry. I asked him if he wanted to accompany me to the docks to pick up some salmon. _"Hopeful to discover the nature of his high spirits."_

We walked down gates that opened to the docks, and before he could open the door, like then gentleman he is, I turned to him and asked about his seemingly overabundant joy. That's when he shared with me; that our wagon was completed! I was so overwhelmed with delight. I smiled so brightly, that I could have struck a fire with the glow from my cheeks.

We kept on to the docks trying to hurry back for Elda's sake. I found a bulk crate of salmon for 50 septims. I was grateful Aethon went with me to help carry the fish. He lifted the crate and said it had to have a weight of at least 50. my gratitude of him being there to carry the crate was immense. I made sure to open all the doors for him as he passed through. We finally arrived and Elda promptly greeted us with "Go ahead and head out for a bit, but be sure to come back for lunch and dinner. It'd be a shame if you were absent, after all the effort hauling this here."

We chose to start carrying our belongings to our wagon. One by one we carried the containers across the bridge, to the stables. After we finished loading the wagon down, we hired the stable master to keep a watchful eye out for highwaymen and pilferers.

Afterwards, Aethon offered to show me how to set up the tent. We went to a flat area just east of the stable. He showed me how to put the frame up, post by post. I was directed to make a triangle with two sticks and the ground for the front, middle, and the back. We then placed the final top bar across the tops of each triangle. Slowly, we stretched the leather over the frame, carefull not to tear it. In a matter of ten minutes, it was erected.

Just as quickly as assembled it, up we tore her down. Pulling the leather off gently, and rolling it down to a packable size. Next, we pulled the top post down, and gathered the other six. Finally, packing it down into the wagon. After which, we returned for lunch.

As Aethon and I walked back into Windhelm, we held hands. It was as if we wanted the world to see us together. When I glanced over at Aethon, he asked me if we should go to the Temple of Talos, when we were finished with our meal. He waited patiently for my answer, which of course was yes. We worried it would be the last time to freely honor the Hero-god of Mankind.

When we walked into the Candlehearth it smelled of sweetly browned salmon steak; blending so nicely with the savory aroma of the apple cabbage stew. We walked upstairs to a friendly greeting from Elda. She was smiling in such a way that reminded me of mom. I looked at the food she had prepared for us and it was nearly a work of art. The salmon was placed under a light drizzle from the stew, making it look almost too splendid to eat. There was two leaves of elves ear laying just off the corner of the fillet. The bowl of stew was to the upper left of the plate, with some frost miriam rested across the top. It was a stunning meal, and the flavor was just as spectacular as it looked.

Aethon and I feasted up our lunches, then walked over to the temple. We didn't see the priest there, which began to concern us. We decided to try and find the priest, after praying at the shrine for a few minutes.

The priest was down by a body, in the graveyard, just to the southwest of the temple. He was fretting over what looked like a murder. The guards thought it was The Butcher, there must have some sort of clue or something. There was blood everywhere around the poor dead woman, and she had cuts, no gouges, all over. One of the guards asked if we knew anything and we didn't so they told us not to go out at night alone. I guess this was not the first woman they have found brutally murdered.

We walked back to the inn, only to decide to go out on a boat, just before entering the door. Aethon turned to me and smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. We were in public! He just did it, like no fear or anything. It definitely caught me off guard, but I enjoyed it. My heart raced, I couldn't hear a thing. He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. My left hand found itself upon his cheek, feeling the coarse beard prickle my fingertips, as he moved his lips. He used the tip of his tongue to graze my upper lip, sending flutters through my chest. A gasp escaped from me, of pleasure, unsure of what was to come after.

Just then someone walked by jeering us to get a room, and that our embrace was disgusting. Those words cut me deep. It was as if I had been impaled by a great sword. Paralyzed, unable to move, a tear trickled down my cheek. It was heart breaking, that someone would just cut down my adoration of a Nord. All of a sudden Aethon spoke up, he said, "If you don't care for my affection of this beautiful woman, you can be on your bigoted way, or, if it's so unsightly, would you care to fight?. It is entirely your decision. Good day, sir, and goodbye." He waved with his left hand, meanwhile, his right hand palming the grip of the dagger behind his right hip.

Once the cruel zealot was gone, Aethon reassured me our feelings were not something we should feel shame of. Stating that if they were, we would never have done any of the things prior to this moment. Lost in my thoughts, I then felt a warmth around me, and a kiss on the crown of my head. The smell of his armor comforted me, making it seem as though I was never upset, at all.

We boarded a small boat, rowed north, and stopped at the Winter War. Unsure of why Aethon chose there, hesitation was my unintentional disposition when it came to boarding the wrecked ship. What he did next definitely caught me off guard. He took me by the hand, and lightly tugged me along until finding myself at a bed roll.

Aethon looked me in the eye, smiled, and whispered of how beautiful I was. He mentioned that we could be undisturbed here for anything I craved. He wouldn't do anything that I myself didn't desire to begin with. It was all so very confusing, and yet completely clear. Was this really what he wished?

Making the first move my hand grazed his cheek, rising to his ear, following a contour to the back of his neck. Pulling his lips closer to mine, he caressed my left hip. Aethon then leant down, while pulling my hips closer to his. I felt it, the gentle nudge from what makes him man. My heart, beating out of control. My actions almost completely dissolved to pure instinct. His spare hand migrated, from my thigh, following the curve of my waist, ascending to my breast. There was a soft grasp, then his hand found itself amid my dress and my flesh.

Aethon's hand was chilled enough for pleasure against my chest, but warm enough to prevent discomfort. It was all so surreal. Was it really happening? We slowly knelt down, our lips were intertwined the whole time. Once he deposited my sensitive body upon the bedroll, he rolled me onto my back. He started plucking at the fastening of my dress and petticoat. Slowly exposing pale skin to his loving eyes. Aethon, kissing my legs gently as he went. Sliding my dress up my legs until it had ridden high enough to uncover my bloomers. He then wedged his thumbs between my hips and my bloomers, slipping them down slowly and enjoying every moment of revealing my nearly alabaster nethers. Once they made their way to my knees, he quickly tugged them down the rest of the descent and tossed them a couple feet from us.

There was a brisk breeze between my legs as Aethon kissed me again. His fingers brushed against my dampening labia. He was so gentle and caressing. Gleefully observing my face as he elicited small whines. My heart nearly exploded when suddenly one plunged in. Another moan slipped out as my back arched immediately. Lust had consumed my being. The only thing important in my mind now, was more!

My body's instinct had taken over, fear was no longer an issue. Then suddenly Aethon stopped, only briefly, to pull down his own breeches. He was rigid and at full attention, and in one graceful, gentle hip roll he was buried. The sensation was unreal. As he thrust himself slowly inside of me, I grasped his face, gazing into his eyes for what seemed like hours. He then kissed me and the sensation suddenly grew even more intense. Aethon let out a deep enticing groan, and fell almost limp beside me.

We both lay there breathing heavily, seemingly unable to catch our breath. He retrieved my bloomers and returned them to their rightful place, then my petticoat and dress. After a few moments, I watched Aethon pull up his breeches, concealing the thick and lengthy source of my pure ecstasy.

When we walked to the deck of the ship we noticed that dusk was beginning to set in already. Aethon suggested quickly, that we hurry back, so we didn't miss dinner. The boat ride back, had my mind enshrouded in a fog after what had just taken place in the shipwreck.

We walked in and unfortunately we missed dinner, but just in time for dessert. Elda had baked the most savory sweet rolls I could've imagined. It melted in my mouth as I chewed. We were offered some mead but turned it down. To be honest, we didn't need the intoxicant since we were still riding quite the natural high. Almost glowing I would say. After we ate the sweetrolls we decided to head off to bed, so we could head out in the morning after breakfast.

We went down to our room for the last time, to find that there was a thank-you note from Elda on our bed. The note read, " Please take these gifts as my thanks for selling me this wonderful inn. -Elda Early-Rise" Beside the note were two quivers constructed of mammoth tusk and quicksilver. They had beautiful nordic designs carved around the base. The straps and fittings were fashioned out of blackened leather. How thoughtful of her.

After admiring our new quivers, I decided to come write the events of my day. Before sitting down at the table, Aethon kissed me once more. After sitting down to write, my thoughts began to spill out on these pages, almost unable to stop. Again, the time at the Winter War was unexpected, yet perfect. Well, Aethon is calling my name, so I guess this is it for today.

-Turdas, 28th of Last Seed, 4E 201

Breakfast was mostly uneventful. We ate the vegetable soup and rabbit haunch, that Elda made. She then conducted her farewells. Once, again Aethon and I were thanked for all we had done. Before we headed out the door, we assured her we would come back, to see her in the future. She waved goodbye as we closed the door behind us, for the last time.

We walked across the bridge, over to the stable, and observed that the stable master had already mounted our horse to the wagon for us. Aethon thanked him for his troubles and payed him a considerable amount of coin. The stable master was gracious of Aethon's generous donation, and in return gave us a spare saddle.

We climbed into the wagon and Aethon grabbed the reins. The horse was jittery with anticipation, as she hadn't traveled for almost two weeks. It appeared that Triovanni loved to travel as much as her master. As Aethon snapped the reins she moved forward, only going the direction Aethon guided.

The wagon traveled a short distance west, across a stone bridge, to where we came upon a tee in the road. Aethon turned our wagon south, as if he knew the roads by heart. The mountains loomed above my head, threatening an avalanche of snow. The road began to ascend up the mountain. As my gaze was directed up, a tiny snowflake land in my eye.

Not too long after the sun started to clear away the clouds. Glancing over to my left I caught a glimpse of a Khajiit in tan robes. We stopped to ask if he needed a ride any where and he said no. since we were already talking to him we asked whom he was. It was the famed, M'aiq the Liar. He mentioned nordic armor making him nervous about because it has lots of fur. Then said he was done talking. It was so strange, like he preferred to be alone.

We continued on up the road, as it became more of a cliff face. Looking down made me tremble in fear, it must have been the hight at which we were above the river. Though fear had me nearly petrified, the view was almost the most amazing thing a girl could see. There was green grass, not covered by snow!, the river had no ice, flowing at an astonishing pace.

Occasionally we stopped to gather ingredients to hang and dry in the wagon. Of pick up the stray egg or two. This was my first time harvesting jazbay grapes, it was so strange. For some odd reason the vines having leaves never occurred to me. We gathered some dragons tongue, mainly to decorate the dull wagon. When they dry out we planned to sell them at market.

Aethon rounded a curve with the wagon to reveal a mill. There were such large logs, oh my. The houses were made mainly of wood, which was much different than Windhelm. In Windhelm most the buildings were made with very little wood, almost all stone. The little wooden home looked warm and cozy, unlike the grey stone, which looked cold and depressing.

We passed some Stormcloak soldiers, that looked like they were headed back to Windhelm. They walked with such pride, almost too much pride to not be arrogant. We continued on as the road steepened, past a fallen tree. To my left was a waterfall, it raged on with such splendor. The roar of the water so loud in my ears.

Aethon had to steer us around a fallen tree, which blocked the road. There was a goat on the tree. I mentioned wanting to make leg of goat for lunch so we stopped to hunt, and build a fire. Aethon was the one who tracked the goat and hunted it down, while my job was to build a small fire to cook it over. I grabbed two apples out of a sack and decided to roast them with the goat leg.

After the goat was brought to me, Aethon went to the river, now on our right, and washed the pelt. It was hung in the back of the wagon to dry as we travel further down the road. We ate, put out the fire and continued on. As we came to a fork in the road, Aethon turned back to the north.

We came across some men harassing a poor woman, saying she was wanted in Hammerfell, or something. She was begging them to leave her alone, but we continued. They didn't appear to be anyone we would want to anger.

The road snaked steeply up the mountain. When we came around one of the curves I saw an orange fox. It bound so gracefully across the road. The tail was so fluffy and bounced as it ran. We continued on and the fox seemed to follow us until it climbed into a large fallen log.

We came to a place called Valtheim Towers. There were bandits that started to fire arrows at us. Aethon said to stay in the wagon and he went and took care of the bandits. There were three of them that he managed to sneak up on and push off the large bridge they were standing on. Their bodies seemed to fall from the sky, into the river like rain. Once he took care of them, he asked if I was ok. In reality an arrow was very close to landing in my knee, but never told him. I nodded yes, and he continued on.

Game began to seem like it was appearing out of nowhere. There were deer, elk, fox, and hare. It was so strange seeing anything that wasn't dead, almost refreshing. I saw what looked like a small stone ruin, with a single stone in it. Upon asking about it, I was told that was the Ritual Stone.

In the distance I saw several buildings. They appeared to be farms, with fresh vegetables. Seeing fresh vegetables that were growing, made me have a new outlook on life. As we came further south away from Windhelm, my being felt more alive, as if the life around me were feeding my, what felt like ever-dying, soul. The mild temperate air caressed my warming heart, lifting me to a happier, more loving place.

There was a rather large building looming on the horizon. Its walls encasing what seemed like several more buildings around it. There was a very large open balcony on its north face. The whole construct sat on a hill. It was beautiful but ominous, among the other things in the horizon.

We passed by a meadery and a few farms. After just a short while we came to a stable. We paid for our horse to be cared for, so she could eat and rest. We made it to Whiterun! Aethon mentioned we could set up camp outside of town and hunt the rest of the day. Agreeing with him, we unloaded our tent to set it up nearby.

We set the tent up at a spring to the west of the road into Whiterun. There was room for a fire and our tent mildly tucked away by a ledge of rock. The spring was perfect for bathing since it was small and slightly up stream we could gather water to make food and drink.

After setting up our tent and bedrolls we ate some dinner. We ate leftovers from lunch. We washed out plates and put them away in a sack. We relaxed a bit then decided to hunt until dusk.

We crept off to the west, slowly behind a deer. We knelt silently, stalking from the tall grass. The deer ate peacefully, not realizing its life was short. It chewed the grass, looking into the distance, as I crept closer. I could hear it breathing, the soft crunches of grass in its mouth. I inhaled slowly, then lunged. I dug my dagger deep into its throat, then the deer went limp under my hands. Its last breath gurgled in its throat.

Satisfied with my quick learned skill, Aethon helped me carry the caracas to our tent. The deer was to heaavy for me alone, but that is not saying much, as I am not very strong. He lugged the deer over hid shoulder, almost as if it were made of feathers.

When we got to the tent and fire, we set a hanging rack up, made from some branches off a nearby tree. I tied the deer to it as, Aethon held it up. We let the deer bleed out onto the ground as we ended up getting two more.

We skinned the deer, after dusk set in. There was so much meat! Aethon said what we didnt set aside for us were were to sell. He informed me that he never let a single part of any animals go to waste, from the fat, to the bone, to the meat. We separated the parts out and set them aside into the different locations we would be going tomorrow.

There was a pile of leather and hide that was to go to the blacksmith. There was a bag of venison to go to the meat vendor. A small pouch of alchemic ingredients to go to the apothecary. Then finally a bag of bones to go to the general goods merchant.

We set the items in out wagon for the night, then fueled the fire. The fire was warm, although it was not really cold out. The flames danced brightly in the dark of the night. The shadows pranced in the grass.

Aethon suggested we wash out clothes and bathe, in the spring nearby. He said it was the best time since no guards were going to patrol by any time soon. So I walked over to the spring and slowly took my clothes off one by one to wash them. In the middle of washing my dress there was a loud splash from beside me. Looking over, I saw Aethon had stripped down to nothing, and was washing his armor.

The light made shadows across his strong chest, that highlighted his muscles. His arms flexed as he scrubbed, making me wonder whether to be afraid or enticed. He beckoned me to come closer, informing me not to be shy of my beautiful body. To be fair the shadows did seem more comfortable, for fear of what he thought of my body, completely naked.

Once our clothes were washed and hanging to dry inside our wagon we set out some dry clothes on the rock on the edge of the spring. Aethon, as handsome and intoxifying as he looked, climbed right into the water. He told me to get in and quit being so shy, after all we already made love, so I had no reason to be.

The water was cool, not cold, and very refreshing on a flustered body. Aethon was so handsome it made me want more, leading to me being very hot feeling and bothered. My nipples stood out almost begging Aethon to touch them. Then I noticed I was not the only one exited by the other.

We washed one another, slowly, as if to memorize every extremity. Then out of nowhere while Aethon was washing me, he grabbed my hip. He pulled it close to him, almost painfully, with such force. His hand slipped between my legs, as he begun to intrigue me, once again with his fingers. The feeling of the cold water combined with his warm hand made me almost fall to my knees with pleasure.

He held me up with his free hand, kneeling down to suckle on my breast. This time I did loose all control of my legs. I moaned, unable to do anything else. Aethon set me against a sloped rock as he pleasured me, making me feel a gush of warmth, among the coolness of the water between my legs. An orgasm of epic proportion. My whole body felt as intense as my lady parts did.

My hand then slipped around his large love sword, sheathing it in warmth. He trembled as I stroked it slowly. With my senses heightened, the feel of his hard penis surging in my hand, seemed to turn me on more. My lips found there way to his, kissing softly.

He rolled me on top of him this time, as he lay against the cold stone. I was in charge, to do with him as I pleased. My first thought was to kiss him slowly down from his lips, across his muscular chest, down to his surging manly parts. Out of instinct my lips kissed him from the tip, to the base, then back up. My tongue slowly grazed the cusp, making him tense just a bit.

Suddenly my instinct told me to put him inside of me. My knees digging into the stone, he slipped inside of my very wet, very hungry lips. " _They were definitely not the ones I kiss with."_ leaning down my bosom grazed his chest. As my my hips rocked forward, then back, we kissed. He held my rear and one of my breasts.

Suddenly he moaned so loud, a fox ran off in the distance. He held my hips still, as if he were in pain. Then he pulled me as far onto him as he could, making me squeal. I felt him swell inside of me, briefly. He had finished. It was such a rush, the feeling of sexual freedom.

We stayed laying in each others arms for a while longer, not wanting to end such an amazing moment, but eventually it began to get colder. We got out and dried off, then took our clothes to the tent, where e finally got dressed.

Finally we decided to call it a night, knowing that we had a long day planned for tomorrow. Aethon kissed me then lay down in his bedroll. He reminded me not to forget to document my adventures of the day, so I had to go to the wagon one last time to retrieve my journal. Here I am reflecting on a wonderful day, wishing my life may never end. Wishing Aethon and I could forever have each other. All my mind wants to do is think of us, almost unable to think of life apart. Could a girl ever be so lucky as me? May this love never end.

–-Fredas, 29th of Last Seed, 4E 201

When I woke, Aethon had already made me breakfast. He made the best venison chops and chickens eggs I had ever had. As we ate he explained our rout we would take as we explored town and sold our goods. It was so hard to focus on his speech, since all that was going through my mind was how he felt inside of me last night. Once I could wrap my head around the fact that could be every night for the rest of my life, it became easier to focus on other things around me.

We gathered the items to be sold and headed into town. The first thing that caught my attention was the fact that there was a stream just inside the city walls. To the right was a blacksmith, but she was a woman. It was confusing not seeing a man with her at the forge, but the work was exquisite. We sold her the pelts and leather, then noticed she had some bows made. Aethon had her measure my hand and arm span to make me one. Turns out she was the one who made his bow.

After being measured for the bow to be the proper size, she started to work right away on shaping the metals. Aethon said it would take almost all day for her to finish the bow so we would come back near time to go back to camp.

We continued along the road to the general good store. The owners name was Belethor, and he was strangely angry sounding. He joked with Aethon about finally finding a woman to care for him, then bought the bone. He offered to sell his sister if he had one, which made me sort of nervous. We thanked him then left, not a moment to soon.

After we walked back outside we went to the building on the right. When we went in we got a greeting from the apothecary, Arcadia she said her name was. She bought the ingredients and we talked. She asked what I thought of Aethon, as he browsed the potions she had on display. Turns out they were good friends, since he had bought many potions form her.

She was glad to see he had finally found found himself a companion. She said he had been coming in for nearly 8 years. Each time she saw him, she grew to care for him more and more as almost a son. We were given her blessing and a few healing potions on the house. As we left she Arcadia said, "Mara, Bless you."

Once we left, we walked over to the meat vendor, and sold the venison we carried. We browsed the food stall and the smith stall. Aethon saw a gold necklace he thought would look beautiful on me. He offered to purchase it for me and have the court wizard enchant it for me. He ended up purchasing it so we could have it enchanted to make me a bit stronger when I wore it. Just strong enough to carry a deer on my own.

We walked up the stairs to the Temple of Kynareth. When we walked in the view was so stunning. We walked back to the shrine, got down on our knees, held hands, and worshiped. The shrine was a beautiful purple with what looked like a sapphire in the middle. We overheard an injured guard tell a priest of the Dragonborn. He had said that the Dragonborn saved his life from a dragon! The poor limp guard was covered in burns from head to toe.

Then suddenly a tall blonde Nord came in. he went over to the guard to see if he were alright, and how he was doing. THAT was the Dragonborn! He wore a helmet that was adorned with horns. It was real, the dragons, the Dragonborn, all the legends. We talked abut dragons for what seemed like forever, then asked if he wanted to join us at camp. Sadly Dovahkiin declined, but mentioned how he hoped to meet us again on his travels.

We left the temple to find that it was already well into the afternoon. We decided since we were not hungry after the excitement of meeting the Dragonborn we headed over to the skyforge. It was just past an upside down ship that had been turned into a building. The forge sat at the base of what appeared to be a giant eagle carved into the side of the stone. The forge was large and run by a man named Eorlund. He was hard at work making weapons for the companions. They were the group of warriors that stayed in the overturned ship. After talking for a while we asked if eventually we could come apprentice with Eorlund. He said as long as he was running the forge we were always welcometo come learn.

We left and headed up to Dragonsreach. Once inside the Jarls keep, er looked around the great hall, taking in the enormous room. It was huge! Jarl Ulfric got the short end of the stick, since this was much nicer than his home. We went and talked to Farengar to have him enchant my new necklace. He did it for a small sum of 10 Coin. Aethon said he knew how but it is rude to use someone else's enchanting table.

We went out onto the Great Porch to enjoy the view. We looked over the rail on the south, to see the Throat of the World, looming above us. It is so tall and such majestic a mountain. The river at its base glistened in the sun, almost like flowing diamonds. After soaking in the view for nearly an hour more, Aethon suggested we should go eat and pick up my new bow. So we left to go back to camp.

After we retrieved my bow we went back to camp and ate. The sun sank down over the horizon, as we ate, tempting Aethon to light our campfire. _"we ate the dried meats and vegetables"_ We sat by the fire looking into each others eyes, not knowing what to do next, that is when he told me of his home. He told me he had a home just south of Solitude, that he ended up able to purchase when he became thane of Hjaalmarch.

Aethon told of how he had to slay a master vampire. That a woman burned a little girl and her mother to death in their home. He told of how the Jarl was so happy that he helped the town of Morthal. He was so proud when he told of helping others. I told him after we visited Morthal I wanted to see his home.

We decided to go lay together in the tent for a while until I came to write, though my day was eventful, it was slow, like we had so much time to enjoy each activity. The time was nice, not rushed. Peaceful, almost like a dream.

After I began to write Aethon put my new necklace on me, telling me of how it accented my eyes. I felt my cheeks redden with blood, as he told me he loved me. I almost instantly replied to him and said I loved too. We probably will lay together the rest of the night until we sleep in eachothers arms.

-Lordas, 30th of Last Seed, 4E 201

When we awoke a deer was grazing at our feet, when we saw it I nearly screamed. When we moved the poor deer was spooked, and ran to the north. After all the excitement of the deer we had some venison and chickens egg again for breakfast. After cleaning up the dishes from breakfast we started to take the tent down and load it into our wagon.

Aethon went over to the stable to retrieve our horse and thank the stable master. I was left to putting our now dry clothes into the chest. When i saw Aethon riding over to the wagon my interest was drawn to learning to ride. We made sure we were not forgetting everything then set off. We took the road to the east until we came to a tee that had a sign that read, "Winterhold". That is when the realization that Aethon didn't actually always need a map, set in.

We traveled north past a farm as Whiterun begun to slip behind us. Just before we came upon the watchtower, a random Khajiit attacked us. Aethon, with his incredible skill, took the Khajiit down with only two blows. We were very confused as to why he may have attacked us.

We continued on past the watchtower, and another farm. On the road we saw a jester, he said his name was Cicero. His cart had broken and he needed help. Unsure what to think we continued on, not knowing if he were going to attack us if we did stop to help.

Just past the jester we were attacked by wolves. We each grabbed our daggers and took one down. I wrestled mine to the ground thrusting my dagger into its, throat. It twitched slowly until it lay unmoving. After we loaded the carcasses in to the wagon. Making sure to not get the blood on anything we wanted to keep dry.

There was snow just off into the distance so we prepared for the cold. We did not plan to stop for lunch since we had dried meat still in the wagon. The plan was to make it to Winterhold as quickly as possible. We planned to rent a room at the inn there since like the name said, it is always winter there.

The journey seemed to be treacherous already, and Whiterun was still just barely in sight. We got attacked by a white saber cat not to far down the road from the wolves. We both attacked with our daggers and made quick work of the saber cat. We skinned it for its pelt, and took some ingredients from it as well.

As we continued down the road, the snow deepened. Letting my imagination go wild I tried to picture how Aethon's house looked. I pictured a small single story house, with a basement. There was a fireplace on one side and a table on the other. One end of the single room had a bed and the opposite had the stairs to the basement. In the basement there was an alchemy station, a few chests, and a spare bed for the housecarl. Outside he had a small garden, and some livestock. Maybe even a smithy station. It was next to a pond so I imagined a small fish hatchery, like he said. Nothing that came to mind was very large, since he had said it was a humble home.

We came across an old orc who waned a good death. I understand that it is honorable to die in battle for an orc so I asked Aethon if he would please grant the man a honorable death. He agreed and they battled. Aethon finally laid the last blow with a slice to the orcs throat. We grabbed the two saber cats that he tried to die from before we came along, and placed them in the wagon.

We passed an inn by a small lake. There were fishing spots set up, and men fishing. One man began to pull in a rather large salmon, although he almost fell off the dock into the lake. Laughter began to escape my lips uncontrollably when the poor man almost took a dive in nearly ice cold water. Feeling bad, my eyes darted to the road ahead of us, seeing that we were about to crest a hill.

Wolves. Again. It just was not our day for travel. We took the wolves like the last wolf attack and led them away from eachother. That is when we struck, yet again slicing their throats as they lunged at us. This time my wolf ended up biting my free arm. Aethon loaded up the wolves into the wagon to clean when we got to Winterhold. After loading the wolves Aethon came over to me and handed me a vial that read Cure All Disease Potion. I was told to drink it just in case, so I did not end up with an untimely demise.

After drinking the potion, Aethon held my arm on his lap. Out of nowhere there was a bright gold light emanating from his hands. The light began to almost absorb into my wound like it was water in clothes. My forearm begun to tingle as the wound closed up right before my eyes. I would say it was like magicka but, well it really was. My arm never felt better when he was done, the only way to tell it even happened were the four puncture scars from the canine's teeth. Two scars on the inside and two on the out. Small scars, almost unnoticeable.

We turned to then north not to far from the wolf attack. Headed around a jagged cliff that loomed above. The road came to an old fort littered with bandits, we hurried our horse to go by as quick as we could, wanting to avoid combat as much as possible.

As we came around the next curve the collage was large and in our view. My body began to tremble when a cold wind crossed it. Uncontrollably my limbs shook, my vision blurred, Aethon told me to lay among the fur and carcasses in the back. He said if I did not warm up I may freeze to death. Once the fur was pulled up onto me my shaking began to subside, but my vision was still blurred.

After what seemed like only a few minutes we arrived. Our destination had been reached, but not without consequence. Aethon carried me in to our room at the inn and then proceded to carry in the carcasses. He lay them in our room in the corner one by one four wolves and two sabe cats to skin and harvest any usable items from.

After warming up ,I helped Aethon skin the wolves, he had already completed the saber cats by the time I was warm enough to see straight. We ended up with four wolf pelts three saber cat pelts and lots of meat and ingredients to sell while we were here. wWe sold the meat to the innkeeper, for a good price, of course, since we didnt have to go out of our way to hunt the game.

Since it was late we went to bed after eating some beef stew that was for dinner at the inn. We sat and planned our day for tomorrow where we would sell our pelts and ingrediants, where I wanted to see. There is really only one place to visit here, the mages collage so it is not going to be a vey eventful day, in fact we may leave town if we get done at the collage before noon.

After the dangers of today, I think sleep is well in order. My ability to stay awake as I write this is beginning to fail. So to another wonderful day with the man of my dreams.

–-Sundas, 31st of Last Seed, 4E 201

After waking up we went over to the general goods store and sold all the remaining ingreadients and pelts. It was astounding how much he got for all of it in just one place. Total we made 1500 coin just from what we took down during our travels. I wondered how he always seemed to have so much coin, now my question was answered.

Aethon was not hurting by any means due to the war like so many others. When you realize how in demand warm pelts and leather are for making armors for the soldiers. In all my life I never saw so much coin in a simple commoners hands. Then again, Aethon is not simple, or common, but that is for so many more reasons than one.

It was brutally cold outside. Windhelm had finally been put to shame. Just walking outside made me tremble. We walked up to the college so I could see where Aethon spent a decent amount of time learning his magicka. The same magicka that healed my arm just yesterday.

As we crossed the seemingly crumbling bridge, my eyes happened to glance over the side, causing me to become unable to move in fear. My heart raced, then my knees hit the ground. I couldnt catch my breath, the world spun. Suddenly Aethon was holding me, while telling me I would be alright. Aethon got me to calm down enough to walk back off the bridge. We agreed to just go on with our travels, since there was no way that my feet were touching that bridge, again. When one is in such fear that they cannot move on their own, it is not wise to push them further than they can handle. Those were Aethon's wise words. The relief that rushed over me when he said that, made my fear almost disappear, and me have an even higher respect, for the man whom I love.

We left town in a hurry since a major snow storm was coming in. it moved so fast, we had to force poor Triovanni to run almost till the tee in the road. Poor girl probably was so cold. Aethon let her rest at the tee in the road so she did not get hurt, we didn't stay long as the storm was upon us. Once we turned west and headed along the road that way the storm began to subside.

A traveler left a wolf laying in the road so Aethon stopped to pick it up, we passed the roadside inn again this time to stop and warm up a bit. Aethon purchased us some apple cabbage stew, and we sat and ate. I read the sign as we left and learned it was called Nightgate Inn. I climbed back into the wagon and Aethon grabbed the reigns we set off, this time hoping to stay warmer in the brutal northern weather.

At the intersection where we going to follow the sign pointing to Dawnstar there was a wood elf, who attacked us unprovoked. He was not dressed as a bandit or a thief. It was very confusing since it was just like an attack we experienced yesterday. It was as if the people of Skyrim had started to loose there minds. Maybe it is a disease, one that has not been heard of before. In o;ut curiosities we searched his body for clues, with no real reason. Aethon did however find a Silver amethyst ring that he said we could clean up and sell, or keep for me. I decided to sell it since I really am not one for jewelry.

Continuing on west we came across two frostbite spiders. Aethon told me to stay in the cart since they spit their venom at their unsuspecting prey. He grabbed his bow and shot both of them with no trouble right from the moving wagon! He did not keep them since they were so hard to actually skin and butcher.

We came upon the ruins of Fort Dunstad, and saw it was filled to the brim with bandits. Aethon chose to go the wise route and avoid the combat in this cold. He steered the wagon all the way around the fort to not be seen by the bandits. When we joined back on the road we looked back to make sure we were unseen. Thank Divines we were not!

A great distance of our travels were in a flat lightly wooded area. The view was pretty, but so repetitive, especially since there were no animals, or any thing else attacking much, like yesterday at all. Off to the west of the rad at a giants camp, there were some unwise bandits trying to attack the giants. Luckily the bandits were distracted as we went by so that we didn't have to fight unnecessarily.

We came upon a pack of tree wolves, which attacked. We went after the wolves, I took one and Aethon took the others. He had the bow and the skills to back it so he had a better chance with two than me. I dug my dagger in the wolfs side, unable to get at his neck. But it went down almost as fast as if it had been taken down from the neck. Once I killed him I loaded him into the back of the wagon, impressively by myself. Then climbed in. Not long after getting back in the wagon, Aethon had his wolves in, and we were on our way.

When we go to Dawnstar we found out that the mueseum was not opened yet, so we decided to try and make it to Aethon's home, though we planned to go to morthal. We set off in the direction of ht manor, hoping to avoid any and all enemies we may encounter. We traveled off the road, since Aethon mentioned that it was nearly straight west of here.

After leaving the road things got a bit rough. The wagon bounced in a way that hurt every time my bottom met with the bench. Not to long in the wild we found a bandit camp. There were only three so Aethon snuck up and slit each of their throats. We sat and warmed up a bit by the fire they had built, and ate some of the salmon they had handing.

When we finally crested the tall hill we had been climbing since back at the bandit camp, there was a HUGE house with a stable livestock a farm and it even had a tower of its own! Aethon told me that was my new home. I never once imagined such a grand MANOR no house no humble home. It was amazing.

Just as we made it to the base of the hill where out home sat, a pair of wolves attacked. Suddenly a man came out and helped Aethon deal with the wolves. Turns out that was our houscarl. It was so stsrange to think of it as my home, but Aethon insisted it was.

When I walked in I noticed a large enty way that led into a dining hall, not room, but a hall. This shamed all the inns I have seen. There were two sets of stairs that led to the balcony above, and a pair of double doors I decided to see to my right.

As I looked in the doors I saw the most amazing kitchen. It has an oven a fireplace and so much space to cook and store food items. There is a wash bin and even a butter churn. The cupboards are fully stocked and there was already food hanging on the drying racks. Aethon said during his time sprnt at the Candlehearth, when he begun to realize he loved me he had the blueprints made for a kitchen for me. He noticed how I loved to cook, and wanted to give me the best gift I would ever receive.

I went aroun the main hall always taking the right so I found a small store room leading into the bace of the tower. When exploring further I notice there was a cellar door. Upon going down there I realized it was a full basement. There were practice dummies, and an entire blacksmiths forge. We had a place to put shrines for the divines if we chose, there even was an archery target!

I went back upstairs to the nest room which was a greenhouse. It had planters small and large and plenty of storage for any seeds we may have left over. Upstairs there was a children's room, balcony, a large bed for two and even more. There were wardrobes for both Aethon and I, mine loaded to the brim with fine dresses, his armors. There were children's clothes in the dresser in the spare room. To top it all off Aethon even had his own alchemy bench. There were mannequins around the house, and plenty of places to display weapons.

As my eyes raced around my new home, I couldn't help but to notice, there were no trophies on the walls. When asked Aethon told me that he did not hunt for sport, but to help others. After my excitement I decided I wanted to just rest for a few days and soak in my home. When I get done writing here I plan to go to bed. I am not sure where Aethon is but I know he will join me soon, since it is getting late.


End file.
